Encontrando el amor
by Rex31
Summary: Ash Mass harem léanlo ash/Cynthia/Candice/Zoey y más capitulo dos en línea ya. Mi primer fanfic dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

Encontrando el amor Pokemon ash harem Primero que nada amigos necesito decirles que este es mi primer hu así que no me juzguen tan feo si por cierto es clasificación M pues habrá algo de lemon -w- Pokemon no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes :3 aunque sí fuera si ash ya tendría novia y crecería h Hablando (Pensando) Bueno sin más demora comenzamos Capitulo 1 Mis hijos?!

Era un día especial para ash ya que por fin había vencido a la elite four estaba en pueblo paleta festejando su victoria con sus amigos (N.A:ash aquí ya tiene 18 añotes xD) Ash no sabía lo que le esperaba esa noche-w-

Ash:oye Brock has visto a las chicas que desde que llegaron no las eh visto

Brock:ahora que lo dices yo tampoco donde estarán?

Cynthia:Ash

Ash:hola Cynthia ahorita mismo estábamos hablando de donde estabas tu y las demás

Cynthia:Ash no ahí tiempo debes venir a tu cuarto algo le está pasando a zoey!

Ash:claro ahí voy (Ash y cynthia se van al cuarto de ash -w-)

Ash al llegar al al cuarto vio a todas sus amigas de viaje (excepto iris que me cae mal xD) Semidesnudas (N.A soy un pervertido pero Ash ya tenía que crecer xD)

Ash:(sonrojado) que esta pasando aquí!

Todas las chicas: que no lo ves tonto te amamos

Misty:Tu solo relajate ash Las chicas le empezaron a quitar la ropa a ash lentamente mientras que ash se dejaba llevar por el placer...

9 meses después

Cynthia llega desesperada a la casa de los ketchum

Delia:Ash cariño podrías bajar una amiga tuya está aquí

Ash:ahí voy mama Ash al bajar se encuentra con Cynthia agarrando cargando algo con las manos

Cynthia:Ash recuerdas tu fiesta por ganar la elite four (nerviosa) Ash:(sonrojado) claro que la recuerdo por que?

Cynthia:pues verás esta es tu hija Ash: MI QUE! Delia:SU QUE! Delia: ASH KETCHUM COMO DE QUE TIENES UNA HIJA!

Cynthia:vera señora el día de la fiesta ash y yo...y pues así paso

Delia:( delirando por lo que acababa de oír) no debiste poner tantos detalles

Cynthia: el punto es que vine aquí para que ash yo nos hagamos responsables

Ash:QUE!

Cynthia: si ash desde ahora viviré contigo Y MÁS TE VALE QUE SEA LA ÚNICA

Delia: LA ÚNICA!?

Cynthia:sí señora ese día también estaban ahí Misty,May,Dawn,Anbel,Bianca,Sabrina,Zoey,Mayllene,Gardenia,Candice y Whitney

Delia:(contando) 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13! ASH KETCHUM COMO PUDISTE ESTAR CON 13 CHICAS A LA VEZ!

Cynthia: pues señora le diré que su hijo tiene mucha resistencia

Delia:(ya calmada) bueno y como se llama la bebe

Cynthia: se Llama Serena (N.A no se me ocurrió otra cosa y aún falta nombrar a 12 xD) Ash:que bonita esta (acariciando al bebe)

Delia:Ash es momento de que te vallas de casa cuanto dinero ahorraste en tus viajes?

Ash:no lo se nunca gaste

Cynthia y Delia:( haciendo cálculos) entonces si por cada pokemon que viste y atrapaste más los legendarios deberías ser múltimillonario

Delia:Haber tu pokedex Ash

Pokedex:(con la voz que suena al ver a un pokemon) Sr ketchum usted tiene ahorrados diez millones de dólares

Ash:que!

Mientras tanto en shinoh 2 mujeres estaban abordando un barco para ir a Kanto Continuara...

me quedo algo mal vean el review ahí está bien


	2. Chapter 2

Encontrando el amor 2

Pokemon fanfiction

Hablando (Pensando)

Ash harem

Pokemon no me pertenece por mala suerte

Capitulo 2 más problemas (Recuerden ash tiene 18 años donde nos quedamos xD)

Lo siento sí en el capitulo anterior capitulo fue algo corto y mal editado culpen a mi computadora xD si sale mal aquí la historia vean los reviews y ahí está bien escrita

Habían pasado ya unos meses desde que Cynthia y Ash vivían juntos para ser exactos 3 meses Ash con el dinero que había ganado había mandado a construir una casa enorme pues esta Cynthia creía que ella no fue la única embarazada Cynthia acababa de terminar de hacer el desayuno mientras ash alimentaba a la bebe

Cynthia:Ash a desayunar!

Ash:ahí voy (dice Ash cansado pues no pudo dormir toda la noche a causa del bebe)

Al bajar Ash justamente suena el timbre

Ash: quien será a esta hora(N.A TAN TAN TAN)

Al abrir Ash se sorprende al ver a Zoey cargando algo con los brazos

Ash:no me digas que tu también por favor dime que me viniste sólo a verme(Esperanzado xD)

Zoey:(avergonzada)Lo siento ash

Ash:(maldiciendo a Arceus por el destino que le dio)ah que decías Zoey

Zoey:puedo pasar?

Ash:(ya más calmado)claro entra

Zoey al entrar ve al pokemon preferido de Ash

Zoey: hola pikachu

Pikachu:pika pi (Hola Zoey)

Zoey:(percatandose de qué Cynthia esta ahí)hola Cynthia que haces en pueblo Paleta (No es demasiado obvio xD)

Cynthia:Lo mismo que tu (dijo mirando al bebe de Zoey)

Zoey:así que no fui la única (dice con cara de alivio)(N.A pobre ash tiene 13 largos caminos por delante)

Ash:(gritándole al cielo) PORQUE ARCEUS!

Cynthia:tranquilo Ash no es tan malo al menos ahorita sólo son dos (dice Cynthia abrazándo a Ash mientras lo besaba)

Zoey:(sintiéndose incómoda al verse en esa situación) Aghm

Ash:claro claro Zoey viniste a vivir aqui(sonando comprensible)

Zoey:si Ash por qué yo te amo y quiero que los dos juntos criemos a este niño

Ash:Claro que lo haremos Zoey ya crió a un niño que tan difícil serían dos

Cynthia:Y somos las únicas embarazadas?.

Zoey:no lo se cuando estaba embarazada no ví a Dawn así que esperemos que sí

Casi como sí hubieran pedido que alguin más llegara sonó el timbre

Ash:(espero que sea mi mama)

Cynthia:(oh no por favor no alguien más)

Zoey:(no por favor no)

Ash abre la puerta y la mujer misteriosa salta hacia Ash

Ash:(gritando)CANDICE QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!

Zoey:(sorprendida al ver a Candice) Candice no me digas que tu también

Candice:(con gota estiló anime ||-w-)jajaja pues que más quieres

En el cielo Arceus observaba divertido

Arceus:jaja pobre Ash

?:Arceus vuelve a la cama

Arceus:ahí voy Giratina

La puerta había quedado abierta y justamente Delia entró para ver a su hijo y a serena Delia:ASH KETCHUM NO TE CONFORMAS CON TENER UN HIJO Y YA TE REVUELCAS CON ALGUIRN MÁS FRENTE A CYNTHIA

Luego de la golpiza que le dio Delia a Ash Le explicaron todo y lo entendió

Delia:así que dos hijas más y como las llamaras? Continuara... Dejen reviews como quieren que se llamen las hijas xD se me acabaron las ideas


End file.
